Archangel
'Archangel' Archangel is the Captain of the U.N.S.C Midsummer Night after his old commander was said to have been dead but returned. Archangel or Lucas is the Commander of the UNSC Midsummer Night, which used to be led by Sev (Robo) until Archangel betrayed him to gain control of his ship. The voice actor for Archangel known as Jon Michael Villagomez also stars in 'the unsociables' and 'Project Middleground'. Biography Archangel or Lucas is the Commander of the UNSC Midsummer Night, which used to be led by Sev (Robo) until he was betrayed by Archangel. Archangel was voiced by Jon Micheal Villagomez, who played Bross in MIK3 WB's 'The unsociables' and the detective from Arbiter 617's 'Project Middleground'. Archangel made his first appearance in Rise of the spartans part two, where he and his squad were being attacked by a group of elite soilders led by Raptor. Raptor however is called back by Ragath before he is able to complete his mission to kill the UNSC CO and Archangel escapes with the majority of his marine forces. He later finds Nightflash near the location where he battled the Elites and brings Nightflash back to his settlement and informs him about why his company of marines came to be on the halo ring. Nightflash asks Archangel why there is only one corvette up there when Archangel had mentioned two corvettes having destroyed his ship The Midsummer Night and he replies by saying how one corvette shot down the other. Archangel accompanies Nightflash to look at a covenant blokade at the other side of the canyon which had stopped his forces advancing out of the canyon. When Ocelot maks a suprise appearence at the canyon Archangel and Ocelot have a brief argument about Raptor and how he hqad tried to kill Archangel days before and Ocelot storms off. The three of them then plan to defeat the rest of the covies at the other end of the canyon and once the scorpion tank is full operational Lucas leading the charge destroys the covenant clockade. As they are making their way through the destroyed base at the elites side of the canyon a mysterious figue damages Lucas's convoy of troops, including several warthogs and the scorpion tank. Archangel confronts the figure which turns out to be a mysterious figure called Sev who nearly kills Archangel untill he is stopped by Ocelot who is knoced off the cliff while trying to kill Sev. Having survived the fall Sev tells Ocelot about his story and how Archangel betrayed him to gain control over Midsummer Night and how he wants revenge and after some consideration Ocelot believes Sev's tale. Archangel's convoy settles on a nearby island and procede to create a more long-term base in a forerunner structure. Once they get inside the forerunner structure Archangel finds the holotable which shows a large Elite force closing on the island. After Spartan Dispatch Unit Kilo is reunited Archangel's missing falcon squad returns from hiding and after a short discussion takes place they work out a plan to repelthe army of Elites. The Marine forces with the help of Nightflash and his squad are able to repel the threat to their base but they are informed by Sev where the Elite forces have retreated to. After a short arguement Archangel, Nightflash, Swift and Sev all head to the nearest Elite force located in the cliff side forerunner structure but shortly after the four split up Lucas finds out that Sev had planned on betraying them all from the start. After Sev and Lucas have a arguement about their past a team of Elites appear and corner Archangel. while he says his final words they proceed to kill him with a barrage of plasma bolts and needles. Archangel's real name is Lucas Gradeur. Current Status KIA